


Down for the Ride

by WriteByHand



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Interracial Relationship, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteByHand/pseuds/WriteByHand
Summary: Extended Story derived from Episode 2x6, "B Sides", where Tandy imagines herself as a con-artist and Ty is a car thief. Somehow they still find each other.I basically snatched that story, like Tandy snatched Liam's wallet, and ran.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I did a thing. Actually, this is only the second fanfiction I've ever penned. The very 1st one is lost somewhere on ff.net. Most of my stories for OTP's exist only in my head. Hopefully this leap will inspire me to write more of them down. i saw an incredible potential in that glimpse of alternate reality within reality of Tandy's mind. Obviously, the one where they're both menaces to society was my favorite. The show writers did a great job creating so much story in that short period of time. if this one gets good feedback i may turn it into a series complete with the other alternate realities. Anyway, be gentle, I'm still learning.
> 
> Title inspired by Love Lies by Khalid/Normani

Down for the Ride 

“Drive.” 

“No, crazy white girl.” Tyrone Johnson never thought he’d utter those words out loud, and yet, here he was. Sitting in a vehicle he’d just broken into with one crazy white girl staring at him like she wanted to stab him, ordering him to drive. Granted, his intent was to drive the stolen vehicle anyway, but not with her in it. 

“Either get this car running, or I'll scream and get that cops attention.” 

Privileged much? 

Sure enough, Tyrone glanced through the rearview mirror to see an officer urgently speaking to a tall guy around his age, pointing in their general direction. It didn’t escape him that the guy and cop were most likely seeking out Ty’s newly acquired friend in the passenger seat. But then, 

“Or, you know,” Crazy White Girl continued, “I could do worse.” She then clicked the blade on a pocket knife and pointed it to his throat. So, apparently, she did want to stab him. Holding in his indignation at being carjacked out of his ‘jacked car’, Tyrone rigged the ignition and drove off, barely registering the cop and tall guy yelling for him to stop. 

“Good Choice.” He heard from beside him. 

Doubtful. What the hell has he gotten into? 

==================================================================================== 

Two hours. 

It was coming up on 8:00pm and he hadn’t said a word. Normally Tandy would relish in the silence, preferring it over idiotic, mundane conversation. But the periodic tick of his jaw relayed his irritancy at being ordered around and she wanted to measure her level of safety with him. 

“What happened to drive it like you stole it?” she tested. 

“When you actually do steal it, you drive the speed limit.” Smart-ass. At least he was talking now. “Why’d you have to pull that knife on me? I wasn’t gonna throw you to that cop.” He seemed genuinely hurt that she’d threatened him. His big brown eyes slid to her, a slight pout on his lips. Cute. She almost wanted to apologize. Almost. She realized then he probably wasn’t the dangerous type and she could relax a little. 

“I was lifting wallets in Jackson Square. I don’t usually get spotted.” 

“You get enough cash?” she wasn’t sharing if that’s what he was thinking. “For your next fix?” he clarified. Tandy hadn’t even realized she was picking at her arm. An old habit created by shooting up on the regular. She had the decency to be slightly embarrassed. 

It’s not like that,” she answered. Really, it wasn’t. She could quit if she wanted to. If she needed to. She didn’t have an addiction. It was none of his business anyway. 

“I’ve seen enough of that to know. My brother used to run with these guys. His best friends went to jail as thieves, came out as drug addicts.” 

“He used to run with them? What, he bailed after they got locked up?” she asked. 

“No, he died.” 

He stayed quiet for the next few minutes. Probably reflecting on the bad memory she’d inadvertently conjured up. She almost apologized, again, and she wondered how he was doing that. Tandy never apologized to anybody for anything. She said what she needed to say. Took what she needed, stole what she wanted. No questions. No apologies. Yet, twice this guy had made her feel guilty about the kind of person she was. Which was stupid because as far as she knew, he was nothing but a car thief. 

“What’s your name?” he came out of his reverie. 

“Tandy,” she answered honestly. No point in lying. He seemed harmless enough. 

“I’m Ty. Tyrone.” a small smile graced her lips at that. Here they were, stuck together. Two literal thieves in the night and he wanted to exchange pleasantries. 

She took the moment to really study him for the first time since she’d accosted him. He had to be about her age she guessed. He was slim, but built with the muscle of someone who enjoyed sports or the occasional workout. Smooth, dark-brown skin, not marred by wrinkles of stress or time stretched across his face, neck and taut arms. Strong hands gripped the steering wheel at a practiced 10 and 2. Schoolboy. His lips were plump and red, providing him that pout he’d directed her way earlier. Big, baby brown eyes and long lashes finished off his look and, Dammit. He was cute. Nice mellow voice too. He was currently talking about something she’d completely missed during her perusal. 

“I never planned on boosting cars. Life happens, I guess.” He continued. “When my brother, Billy, died I wanted justice. I wanted to be better, but I...” 

He was cut off by the loud shriek of sirens blaring up behind the slow-moving sedan. Ty hit the gas quick, flying through multiple red signal lights. The police sirens grew in numbers and Ty drove even faster, slightly grazing the front end of a hatchback when passing the next intersection. Perhaps this schoolboy wasn’t as harmless as she originally thought. 

“What are you doing?!” Tandy yelled in a panic. 

“I stole this car, remember?!” He expertly swerved onto a downward hill that led to a quiet neighborhood fostering a dead-end. Ty dimmed the lights and parked the vehicle against the high-rise of the hill’s slope, shielding the vehicle from the fast-passing cop’s view. 

“Yes!” he exclaimed. He laughed, his smile big and blinding, as he excitedly watched the police cars unknowingly pass them by. Tandy felt the threat of bile rising in her stomach. Her lungs tightened, making it difficult for her to catch her breath. Please, not now. She breathed quick and shallow, trying desperately to keep from passing out. 

“No, no, no, no, no, no... please, please,” she begged whoever was listening. 

“Tandy,” Ty’s voice sounded distant, but she felt him move closer to her. “Tandy, what’s wrong?” She wanted to answer him. To tell him it was just a thing. To swear she was normal. Those words were on her tongue but the attempt to speak pulled her deeper in. 

“It’s not Right! He’s not breathing... he’s not breathing. It’s not right!” 

“Tandy! Tandy, look at me.” Her gaze fell to his, concerned and troubled. He laid his hand gently on her shoulder. She took long breaths in and out. In. Out. In. Out. 

“It’s okay. You’re okay. I’m sorry. I promise, I won’t do that again. You can trust me,” Ty spoke to her. 

Tandy’s eyes rolled across his face, using his features and the warmth she felt from his hand to slowly reel herself back into focus. She broke down his features in her mind, piece by piece. The soft, curl of his fro. Flawless brown skin. High cheekbones. Jawline that could cut glass. Two soft lips. Big brown eyes. Like a baby deer. Her thoughts made her smirk slightly as her breathing returned to normal. 

He returned her smile gently, as he reaffirmed his promise. “You can trust me.” 

That’s what they all say, Bambi.


	2. Chapter 2

Tandy seemed at ease once more, her head leaned against the passenger headrest as she stared out the window. They’d long since switched vehicles to a black Honda parked in a 24-hour shopping center, leaving the first acquired vehicle in its place. Ty wanted to speak to her. Make sure she was okay. But what could he possibly say? His antics fleeing the cops had triggered some bad shit for Tandy and he felt responsible. Thankfully her breathing was back to normal. He’d promised he wouldn’t scare her again, but how was he supposed to know what her triggers were? Ty was completely out of his element. His next step probably should’ve been to cut her loose. Where the hell were they going anyway? 

“Why don’t you just say it?” her voice caught him off guard. 

“Say what?” he asked. Tandy looked at him pointedly like he’d just offended her. 

“That I’m freaking you out. I know I’m messed up, okay?” her arms folded resolutely across her chest, no longer waiting for his reply, she went back to staring out the window. 

“I don’t think you’re messed up. We all got our shit. I was just... wondering if you’re hungry.” That got her attention again. He’d realized he was hungry and considering her current profession, she probably didn’t eat a decent meal on the regular. 

“I saw a sign for a McDonalds.” Okay, so maybe not decent, but it was a meal. 

“Yeah, I could eat.” 

Ty took the next exit off the highway and, shortly after, pulled into the fast food restaurant. They made their way through the twenty-four-hour drive through, considering it was nearing midnight and the indoors had mostly likely closed long ago. Tandy settled on a nugget meal while Tyrone opted for the signature Big Mac. He even sprang for a tote of chocolate chip cookies. Baller. Ty pulled into an empty space of the parking lot, giving them both time to eat. 

“You know,” Tandy started, “this stuff could probably withstand a flood and fire and yet, it’s still the most popular fast food joint in America.” 

“Yep. Not to mention we’ll both probably pay for it later.” 

“You’re disgusting.” Tandy crinkled her nose but stopped with a quick smile. 

“I’d kill for my mom’s crab cakes right now. What about you?” 

“Uhm... My mom was never much of a cook, even when she’s sober, but I’m a sucker for casseroles. I mean any casserole. Baked mac and cheese, baked spaghetti, chicken pie, you name it - I'm here for it. Something about them just makes you feel like home, ya know?” 

“Can you cook?” 

She chuckled, “Not really. I can follow a recipe pretty okay. Ask me to be spectacular on my own though and you’re asking for disaster.” 

“Oh, I don’t know,” he touched his chin like he was pondering something, “you seem pretty spectacular to me.” 

Her blush was pretty on her face as she answered, “You don’t even know me. We just met.” 

“I think I got you down though.” 

“Really?” she said incredulously, but the smile on her face showed her interest. “Well school me, hotshot. Who is Tandy Bowen?” She turned fully in her seat waiting for his explanation. 

“Tandy Bowen. AKA, Master Con-Artist with Sweet Sleight of Hand,” that made her smile again. He was becoming pretty good at that. 

“Natural blonde bombshell, kick-ass casserole-eater, walks how she talks, good judge of character, takes no bullshit, but... cries at sad movies. I’m guessing on the last one but...” he waited with an arched brow to see if he hit the mark. She confirmed it with another blush to her cheeks. 

“Alright. Not bad. But you skipped a few things.” 

“Like what?” 

“Like... runs from everything, suffers from anxiety, constantly makes bad choices.” 

“We all got our shit,” he brushed off her self-ridicule with his earlier words. “What about me?” he grinned at her, his dimples charming her in the best way. 

“Let’s see. Tyrone...” 

“Johnson,” he supplied. 

“Tyrone Johnson. AKA, Car Heist King. Pretty-boy lady-killer, crab cake eating momma’s boy, justice seeker, entirely too honest, rolls with the punches, charming schoolboy. Wears his heart on his sleeve.” Ty’s smile reached his eyes. Tandy Bowen was quite charming herself. 

“Afraid of disappointment, crazy trust issues, big-ass chip on his shoulder,” Ty finished for her in the same disparaging fashion as she had. 

“We all got our shit, Tyrone Johnson,” She said. 

“That’s right, Tandy Bowen.” Their looks then mirrored each other. It said to both that there was an understanding between them that had somehow been boiling under the surface all along. They were so different and yet, the gravity pull was almost tangible. It was like they were meant to be here, together. 

“Ty?” Tandy voiced, turning back to the last of her fries. 

“Yeah?” 

“Where are we going?” Ty had briefly contemplated this earlier but was hoping she would eventually give him some direction. His plan for the first sedan he lifted was to sell it to a chop shop and move on to the next one. He couldn’t really do that with a tag along. Not that he would describe Tandy as a tag along, per say. She was quickly becoming good company. When she did bless him with conversation, she was witty, sharp and funny. And he tried very hard not to dwell on how pretty she was. So totally, completely pretty. Pretty lips, pretty hair, pretty eyes. Just so damn pretty. Ty considered himself an unbiased person, but he couldn’t recall ever being so attracted to a white woman before. It scared him. How dare he even think about touching her soft, lily-white skin. But he did think about it. A lot. Tandy was all woman with her pink lips, soft-looking skin and smooth curves. 

“I was thinking maybe we should get a room until we figure things out.” 

Ty could only stare at her as his mind took a salacious turn. Of course, she didn’t mean it that way, but damn, he couldn’t help but picture laying her down on a hotel bed, climbing over her to kiss every inch of her soft body. 

“Earth to Ty...” 

“Uhm Yeah. We could do that,” he said nervously. 

“Good.” Tandy stretched her arms and legs, signaling that she was ready to call it a night. 

Ty got them back to the highway, his phone’s GPS set to find the next vacant affordable room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos on the previous chapters and thanks to ItsRaining445 for commenting. I think I'm getting a better handle on formatting and editing on AO3. Hopefully this chapter is a little easier to follow. I can't wait see your feedback!

The room was decent enough. It was small, but the linens and furniture were clean. Tandy wasn’t a picky person anyway. Besides, the small confines of the room only got her closer to Ty which, she could admit, was a definite plus. He was currently in the shower while she was toweling off and pulling on the t-shirt and underwear  stolen from the nearby Walmart. They’d stopped there to pick up some essentials. They’d even paid for most of it. While in the store the two had only split for a short period of time when they both went in search of undergarments and clothes. That had given Tandy time to configure a game-plan of sorts. 

Let’s face it. She couldn’t rough it with Ty forever. Even though the thought wasn’t completely unappealing. But Tandy was a loner. An outsider. She didn’t play well with others. The two runaways had gotten along fairly well so far. But she was sure that would change. He had even witnessed an oh-so-embarrassing episode of her mind flashing back to her dad’s death, and he hadn’t run. Should’ve, but didn’t. So that left her with no choice. She’d run instead.

Tandy figured she’d get some rest, wake up before the sun, and hitchhike her way back to the city. She was pretty sure there was a job waiting for her there. Detective Connors had been hinting about hiring her to break into some high-profile company to steal files concerning a decade old  rig  explosion. She wasn’t sure what he needed with them, but that was part of the job. He supplied her with cash and a fix. She didn’t ask questions. 

Tandy had been running jobs for the crooked detective for about three years. She’d met him when she’d gotten collared coming from a hoity-toity wedding reception where she was lifting purses and wallets. He kept her from going to jail that night, but not without blackmailing her first. Do a job, and he’d let her go. One job turned into two, into twenty. But at least she collected pay now. The guy was the definition of slime. She’d witnessed first-hand his abuse of the power his badge gave him. Soon enough, one day, she’d save enough money to skip town and be rid of him for good.

The shower stopped and Tandy’s brain immediately switched to the young man she’d be spending the night with. The current goal was to keep it in her pants throughout the night. Tandy was a good liar, but  usually honest with herself. And honestly, Ty Johnson was completely fuckable. Big time. And if her raider was correct, he was at least attracted to her. But it was beyond a bad idea. With the plan to skip out on him when the opportunity arose, Tandy couldn’t allow herself to have sex with him. Normally she would have no problem with loving and leaving, but Ty seemed like he could scar her. Imprint himself on her for more than a night. She didn’t need any pull-strings. It would already take a great amount of time to forget the pretty grin and dimples he so carelessly tossed around.

Ty emerged from the bathroom, a cloud of steam surrounding him in his s weatpants and tank. He stopped short in the middle of the room when he caught sight of Tandy standing beside the bed in her t-shirt reaching only the tip of her hips, her panties peeking at him from underneath. For someone dead-set on no sex, Tandy sure was sending the vibe as she stared right back at him, unblinking. He licked his perfect lips and  _ shit _ Tandy wanted to taste them herself. But...

“You  wanna take the right or left side of the bed?” She said, breaking some of the tension.

“I can take the floor actually,” he said.

“Don’t be stupid. Were both adults. We can share.” She held her hands  up  in mercy. “I promise I won’t bite.” 

_ Unless you ask  _ _ me  _ _ nicely, of course. _

Ty dipped his head with a blush, being entirely cuter than he had any right to be, and walked to the left side of the bed. He sat on top of the covers, propping himself against the upright pillows, and reached for the cookie tote he’d bought from Mcdonalds. He patted the right side of the mattress to invite her next to him. Tandy felt slightly giddy at his antics and couldn’t help the giggle that escaped as she joined him in bed and grabbed a cookie.

“So,  w hat now?” Tandy said comfortably beside him. “We run away together? Become a convict couple, Bonnie and Clyde style?”

“Eh. Bonnie  was more of a flunky for the Barrow Gang . I pegged your take over spirit the moment we met.”

Tandy laughed, “Yeah, you’re right. Couldn’t see myself doing someone else’s dirty work.” She  bit her cookie to keep from cringing at her own lie. Connors had a grip on her lifestyle and freedom at the moment. Doing his dirty work was the only thing keeping her afloat.

“Seriously though. I can drop you off wherever you want. You got  family in any nearby states?”

“No.” Tandy tried to hide her disappointment, not being able to discern if it was from not having a family or from Ty wanting to  just  drop her off. The latter was completely ridiculous. She was going to dip out on him the first chance she got anyway .

“ You mentioned your mom. She still around?” Ty asked carefully.

“Depends on your defin i tion. Is she alive? Yes. But she hasn’t been present for a long time. She sort of checked out of the parenting business when my dad died.”

“Sorry.” 

Tandy shrugged it off as she always did when one offered their condolences for her dead dad and absentee mother.

“It was a long time ago. Car accident. I was eight” Tandy simplified.

“Is that why you had an attack in the car?” Tandy should’ve known that line of questioning was coming. She was surprised it had taken this long. Yet, the soft affection and understanding in Ty’s eyes still threw her. “Shit, Tandy. I’m so sorry. I never would’ve sped off like that if I had known.”

“It’s okay, Ty. Really. My dad was actually kind of an ass. He was a terrible husband. A joke for a father. A complete and total narcissist. With me being so young, surviving that accident while he died... I guess it  marred me. I can still hear the echoes from that night. The rain hitting the windows. The tire screeches. The sirens.” Tandy stopped to take a deep breath. She blinked hard, stopping any oncoming tears in their tracks. Ty had seen enough of her faults already . She didn’t want to cry in front of him too. She could feel Ty’s warmth beside her. The evenness of his breathing. All while he waited patiently for her to finish.

“My life changed that day. We weren’t perfect, but we were a family at least. My mom supported me always. Making me laugh after my dad had made me cry. Telling me stories. Taking me to ballet practices. Showing up for recitals. She loved the ballet as much as I did. After the accident we lost our home, our money. She lost her husband and she somehow gave up on me too.” Her voice quieted, head bowed, as she allowed herself to reflect on the broken relationship with her mom.

Ty’s hand lifted to her chin, forcing her to look into his concerned eyes. She did her best not to look away as a tear slid down her cheek at his touch. “That could change,” he started softly.

“Look, I don’t know your entire family situation, but I can tell that you are good at getting what you want. And if you want that relationship with your mom, you can change that. Make her listen. Make her see you. And if she still doesn’t step  up you’ll know you gave her an open door and it’s not your fault.” His thumb brushed at her cheek catching her tears. He looked at her so sure, so confident in her abilities to change and Tandy wanted nothing more than to kiss him. He brushed her cheek one final time before dropping it to simply hold onto her hands folded in her lap.

“You know, I was eight too... when my brother, Billy, died. Losing people when you’re young can change you in a lot of ways. We both dreamed of playing ball, making it big,” he shook his head as an unamused laugh escaped him. “Billy was the best and all I wanted was to be like him.  And  I was for a while. I was on the basketball team in high school, scoring shots left and right. Signaling scouts.”

“I knew you were a schoolboy,” Tandy sniffed away the last of her tears as Ty laughed. He had a great laugh. She enjoyed making that smile appear too, but it was gone almost as quickly as it had appeared. His hand left hers then too. She missed that more.

“When did it stop , ” she asked.

“I got the scoop on the guy that killed my brother.” Ty looked at Tandy hard, his expression urging her to  make sense of his anger . 

“I was with him that night.” And there it was. The common factor that melded them in yet another way. 

“I wanted to seem cool in front of Billy’s friends, so, being young and  dumb, I lifted a car radio from these guys they didn’t like. When I showed Billy what I did he was so angry. Said he didn’t want me to be like his friends. He wanted me to be better. He wanted to put the radio back, but before we knew it the cops showed up.”

Ty paused then, but Tandy wasn’t as patient as he was. She wanted to know immediately what hurt him so she could make it stop. “What happened?” She said almost in a whisper.

“They had already cuffed his boys, but not Billy. The cop... he just shot him. Right in the chest. Twice. Billy was surrendering. He didn’t fight him or argue about how he didn’t steal the radio. He just held his hands up in the air and got shot.”

“I’m so sorry, Ty.” Tandy wanted to comfort him the way he had done for her, but she found herself lacking the skill. So instead, she sat quietly, hoping he could feel her empathy.

“The cop that killed him lied and said that Billy was combative and dangerous. He even planted drugs on him to make him seem like a true delinquent. Got off clean and free with killing an innocent man.” Tandy felt her own blood boil as she watched the anger rise on Tyrone’s face.

“A couple years ago, I saw him. He’s still on the force only now he’s been promoted to detective. Can you believe that? My brother dies and he gets a medal. Bad thing is he hasn’t changed. He’s still just a crooked cop.” The hair on the back of Tandy’s neck prickled then.  _ I _ _ t couldn’t possibly be... right? _

“I started tailing him. Watched how he’s got all these drug dealers under his belt. He’s got rookie cops and teens running deals for him.”  _ There are lots of crooked cops. It can’t be...  _

“I even found out that one of Billy’s old partners, Duane, was caught up with him. Staging his warehouse as a legitimate business when all they did was push drugs and weapons for this guy. Turns out Duane was doing the same shit that happened to Billy. Planting drugs and guns, helping him frame innocent people.”  _ Tandy had never framed an innocent person for Connors... right? _

“I linked up with Duane one night. Told him I could run some errands for him if he showed me the ropes. He let me hang out at his warehouse. I thought if I could just get some proof that this guy was scum I could put him away for some time. Get some kind of justice for Billy. The thing is his uncle is some big shot political guy and was always gonna get him off, so it didn’t matter.”  _ Connors didn’t have that many connections. No way... _

“I hid out. Waited for him to come to the warehouse,  Got him on video doing all types of criminal shit, I mean, just burying himself, My parents went with me to the police. I gave them the evidence and asked them to reopen Billy’s case. And then, nothing. This fool was free again. I got no justice. Still no brother. My parents were fighting all over again , scared I’m gonna end up dead like Billy. So, I said to myself “fuck it.’ Why should I be perfect when this world  don’t give a damn about people like me.”

“Not everyone is like that Ty.” This is where Tandy found her voice. Her strength to comfort him. She understood now that Ty was meant for more than what he had settled for. She wouldn’t let the world change someone like Ty. She could see that he deserved better. 

“I think Billy would understand why you don’t  wanna try anymore. That shit hurts when you know you’re right but no one will listen. But not everyone is like that, Ty. I’m listening. And there are so many more people who will listen too. So, while he would understand your hurt  and your anger, I think Billy would understand more your reason to keep fighting and beat this bastard.  Challenge adversity. Refuse to conform to some stereotypical bullshit standard.  That shitty cop already took so much from you. I don’t think you should let him have anything else. He doesn’t deserve it. He doesn’t deserve your future. Your happiness. I’m about as cynical as they come, but I see so much inside of you. I don’t think you should settle for this kind of this life.”

And you?” he asked.

“What about me?”

“You deserve more than pick-pocketing and running from cops. ”

Their brown eyes stared deeply into the other’s, both wondering how they found such solace in a stranger. Both wondering why it had taken this long to find it in the first place.

How about  this? I’ll stop running if you stop.” His signature smirk started to return to his face then and Tandy could feel her cheeks heat up with her blush. This guy was so deep under her skin after such a short period of time. She knew she was in trouble with this one and felt she should probably be embarrassed at the rate she was falling. After glancing into those deep brown eyes, Tandy couldn’t muster the energy to care anymore.

“Deal”

“Deal,” Ty sealed it by lifting her hand and linking his pinky finger with hers.  _ And _ _ he couldn’t have been more precious if he tried. _

He smiled at her once more before he  rid of the cookies,  slid under the covers , and turned off the dimly lit lamp on his side of the bed. Tandy followed suit and slid as close to him as she could get without actually touching. Wanting to be close without crossing any boundaries. Thanks to Ty, she felt pretty good about her situation. Better than she had felt in years, in fact. 

Maybe she  _ could _ be a better person. 

She  _ would _ be  a  better person. 

“Go to sleep, Tandy. Tomorrow’s a new start. For both of us.” 

“Yeah?” Tandy giggled before she closed her eyes.

“Yeah. You’ll patch things up with your mo m. A nd I’ll put Connors away once and for all.”

_ Well _ _ , shit. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading and commenting! This is the most pure, non-toxic fandom ever!  
This one may feel like more of a filler chapter, but I needed it to get to the good stuff ;)

Tandy’s sleep was fitful and uneasy that night. 

_ Serves you right, Crook. _

Connors was the crooked cop. The one who had murdered Ty’s brother. He was still conning people and she was his help mate. Considering her past luck, she should not have been surprised to hear that this guy she was quickly becoming attached too had every reason to hate her. 

Ty was deep in sleep, his chest rising and falling evenly, peacefully. He was such a total opposite to her. From first glance one would look at his recent choices and peg him as another criminal headed to prison or death. But that wasn’t what he was at all. Ty was good. He was smart, kind and full of so much damn potential. Tandy felt out of her league just being in his presence. In his space, lying beside him, like she belonged there. 

It had actually been the best moment for her to make a break, but she couldn’t move. She could only look at him. Within the night, their heads had ended up on the same pillow. That damn gravitational pull thing they had going. His body was turned towards her, face relaxed and mellow. Perfect. Small puffs of air escaped his lips to caress her face and she could only imagine the taste of his mouth. Long lashes began to flutter awake and he opened his baby brown eyes to catch her staring. 

“Morning, Bambi,” she said. 

His grin was blinding and beautiful. Tandy thought then that she could awaken to that every morning. 

“What time is it?” his voice groggy with sleep and yet still somehow mellow. 

“Just after 7:00. There’s a free breakfast bar if you’re up for it.” 

“Yeah, sounds good,” he answered. 

“Well then, up and at ‘em, sleepy head,” Tandy threw the covers off of them both and onto the floor, heading to the bathroom to get first dibs on the shower, “Pancakes will wait for no one.” 

“I’m more of a waffles kind of guy anyway,” Ty winked at her from the bed. Tandy good-naturedly stuck her tongue out at him and spun around, ballerina style, to shut the bathroom door behind her. 

======

The pair were on the first floor of the small hotel by 8:30am. The dining area was pretty much just the lobby, but workers were dutifully refilling the juice machine and replenishing the biscuits and bagels. There weren’t many early risers which was just fine in Tandy’s opinion as she snagged them a table with a window view. Ty, true to his word, headed straight for the waffle maker. 

“Excuse me, Miss?” Tandy heard a whispered voice come from the table adjacent to hers. She looked up to see an older couple staring at her with a peculiar look on their faces. 

“Do you need some help?” The woman asked. 

“Um. No? I’m fine, thank you,” Tandy was baffled at the random question but shrugged it off as early morning breakfast chatter. Or maybe people were more concerned for each other on the outskirts of town. 

_ This is why I’m a night owl. _ _ Early birds__ are weirdos, apparently. _

She couldn’t be bothered anyway. Not when Tyrone’s beaming smiled appeared in front of her. He was carrying a tray filled with fruit, biscuits, bacon, eggs, two steaming cups of coffee and, of course, two hot waffles. 

“I wasn’t sure what you wanted but I figured you’d find something out of this.” 

“Uh, yeah. Did you leave any for the other guests?” They sat down; The feast-filled tray sat between them on the small table. 

“Screw that. We got big agendas today.” 

Tandy fought to keep the smile on her face. She had been almost able to put their nighttime conversation out of her mind. How could she smile when all she felt was guilt? Ty’s innocent brother had been killed by her current employer ‘slash’ supplier. She swallowed a big gulp of hot coffee, hoping the sting of it would dull the pain in her heart. 

“There's something I’ve got in the works to help you. But I was thinking we could start with my situation first, if you don’t mind,” Ty started, “Plus, I’ve got some evidence stashed away against Connors. I’d like your opinion on it. I could use your sharp mind.” 

Tandy scoffed at him with a sad smile, “You don’t need me, Tyrone.” 

“Maybe I want you.” 

His eyes bore into hers hotly, his stature unflinching, and she knew she wasn’t mistaking the implications of his words. Tandy rubbed her thighs together, letting the friction there tame her sudden arousal. Ty only smirked at her before he started intently on his waffle. He knew very well what he was doing to her. What she was _letting _him do. 

The faint sound of angry whispers broke her out of the trance. Tandy glanced up to see the older couple from earlier staring at them with angry disapproval. They were pointedly shifting from the table, mumbling. The man had stood so abruptly, that the small breakfast table almost tipped over. His angry stare never faltered as the two shuffled past Tandy and Ty. The woman, obviously not one to hold her tongue, gave a snarky comment of, “Prostitution is illegal in all fifty of these states,” before they both stomped out of the entry way. 

Ty’s laugh was sudden and boisterous in the quiet lobby. Tandy wasn’t sure if she was more flabbergasted by his reaction or the older couple’s behavior. 

Ty! They thought... Why would they think I was a prostitute?!” Tandy began to critique her choice of clothing. White tee. No bra straps showing. Blue jean shorts. Sure, they failed the fingertip test but nothing to risqué. 

Ty’s laughter died and his face became solemn. “You look fine, Tandy. There’s nothing wrong with you. It’s them.” 

“Why would they think I was a prostitute?” 

“Because you’re a pretty white woman, in a hotel, in the lone company of a young black man. You’re either prostituting or you're being prostituted by me. Why else would we be together?” 

Tandy felt the heat of anger rising. “i should go slash their tires. That is completely fucked up.” 

“Yes, it is. But it’s the world we live in. Doesn’t mean we have to stoop to their level. A wise woman once told me that not everyone is like that. That we should challenge adversity and refuse to conform to the stereotypical bullshit standard.” 

Tandy breathed deep, taking in the echo of her own words and his expression of defiance. If there was any, the comfort of this situation was in knowing Ty was with her. 

“She does seem wise.” 

======

_ “I see you’re focused, yeah, you’re so independent. It's hard for me to open up I’ll admit it. You got some shit to say and I’m here to listen, so baby, tell me where your love lies,” _

Ty’s voice was serenading her on their ride back to the city. Tandy felt completely serene, the wind flowing through the windows. Bass pumping the speakers, the sun warming her skin and Ty... damn, but _ Ty _. He had been singing from the moment they hit the highway and Tandy quickly learned it was a talent of his. Periodically his face would turn in her direction, giving her a quick, easy smile. Her new goal (Yes, she made a new one. Screw the old one.) was to keep that smile on his face for as long as possible. She would make him the happiest he’d ever been by helping him find justice for Billy. And then, she’d tell him the truth about her dealings with Connors and walk out of his life forever. 

Tandy had never been a benevolent person before. This feeling of wanting to give, help and protect was completely new to her. But she embraced it with open arms. She would do whatever was necessary to protect Ty. Even from herself. 

“Where do we start with the evidence,” Tandy asked, reducing the radio volume, wanting to get right in the thick of it. 

“I still have copies of the videos at my parent’s house and some documents from Duane’s warehouse stashed at my place.” 

Tandy’s brain switched gears at that. “You got your own place?” 

He nodded. 

“Ty, why did we just stay at a hotel if you have your own place in the city?” 

“Because that’s what you wanted. You were tired and I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable by bringing you here.” 

“You are the most kind and considerate idiot I’ve ever met.” Tandy laughed and turned the volume back up on the radio. 

“Thank You?...” 

Ty’s baffled look made her laugh harder. 

=====

When they reached his parent’s house, no one was home. Tandy was mostly grateful for that. She could be extremely slick with parents, but playing Tyrone’s family, putting on the act, somehow felt wrong. 

His childhood home was beautiful. It wasn’t ridiculously flashy but Tandy was pretty sure her mom’s entire two-bedroom flat would fit in the Johnson’s family room. The feeling of being out of her league intensified. While Ty skipped upstairs to retrieve his videos, Tandy stood completely still in the foyer afraid to breath on anything that could break. 

She did allow herself a peek at some family photos littered across the walls. One in particular caught her eye. It was a photo of a handsome guy, around eighteen years old, with his arm around a much smaller kid. They were both sporting big grins, matching dimples planted in their cheeks, dressed in fishing gear, holding up fishing rods displaying the prize catches gained from the lake glistening behind them. The younger one, obviously being ‘Baby Tyrone’, was smiling up at his counterpart rather than the camera. 

“That was two weeks before he died.” 

Tandy glanced slightly behind her to see Ty looking at the photo from over her shoulder. He was holding a few flash-drives in his hand. 

“My dad would take us up to the lake to fish in the summer. He called it our ‘_ Man _venture’. Billy always caught the big fish.” 

She watched the emotions flitter across his features as he stared at the image of a brother he so clearly loved and adored. He threw an appreciative look her way when he looked down at her. 

“Come on,” she turned, grasping his hand, “Let’s go make him proud.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it. Just a few things I wanted to mention. First, the breakfast incident was based on a real life situation my brother and now fiance experienced at a restaurant about a year ago. This world can be really mean. Let's try to be kind when we can. Secondly, I am from the South part of the US and had to undergo many finger-tip tests at school. For those who aren't sure what it is, the finger-tip test is when you put your arms and hands flat by your sides. if your finger-tips go past your clothing it was considered indecent. I failed that test quite a few times, sometimes on purpose. Ha! I'm sure Tandy would feel the same. Toodles!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I think I've edited and tweaked this as much as i can. I'm still nervous about this chapter but I'm biting the bullet. I hope you like it.

Walking into his place, Tandy had the distinct urge to hit Tyrone in his stupidly, pretty face. He lived in a gated townhouse. A nice one. A nice, big one.

“You  _ live _ here?” Tandy asked incredulously.

“Sometimes.” Ty answered quizzically. He rubbed the back of his neck in an embarrassed manner, sighing before offering an explanation.

“My parents fit the bill. I never really felt right staying here on their dime. I figured when I could afford it, I’d take over the lease. Most of the time I sleep in my old bedroom or at a friend’s.”

_ A  _ ** _ Girl _ ** _ friend’s _ _ ? _

She wanted to ask, but swallowed the question down instead, leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.

“You are way too humble Ty. Unless They’re holding you by the nuts  in giving you this place, you should use it. It's beautiful and they clearly care about you and want to give you the best.”

Ty’s smile was easy, “You have  such a way with  words Tandy Bowen.”

“I try. Now, let’s get to work, Bambi.”

=======

Four hours later, the two were still sprawled out comfortably on his bedroom floor, Ty’s  well-kept  documents and a half-eaten pizza between them . T he Television  was  paused on an incriminating scene of Connors collecting cash for a shipment of cocaine. Until the moment his face came into view, Tandy was able to separate herself from her connection to Connors. It was most definitely him. The most self-serving, pompous jerk she’d ever come into contact with and that included her father. She and Ty had watched countless footage of the detective distributing drugs, collecting dirty money, coercing criminals, and even beating one of his flunkies near death. And all Tandy could think was “ _ This is m _ _ y life _ _ . This is who I am.” _

Ty kept her self-condemnation at bay by explaining every piece of evidence he’d acquired. He trusted her implicitly. He listened to her ideas and entertained every opinion. Tandy told him of a connection she had to a young detective who might be willing to help him. Brigid O’Reilly was a new detective who had transferred from New York. Tandy met her when a handsy creep tried to take advantage of her  in a nightclub . O’Reilly had fought for Tandy when no one else in the precinct even flinched at the boy’s actions. The case fell through in the end, but Tandy had gained somewhat of an ally. And if O’Reilly was willing to stick her neck out for someone like Tandy, she could help Ty in spades. 

Ty’s phone pinged then, notifying him of a text most likely, and that sting of jealously tried to rear its ugly head again. 

_ What if he did have someone? _

Here she was , monopolizing his time, tripping, falling so deep her heart was beginning to ache. If he was spoken for then she had already set herself up for a heartbreak she was neither mentally nor emotionally prepared for. She watched his face as he checked his phone, checking for any indication that a significant other was trying to get his attention. Her theory could’ve been proved correct when he smiled prettily at his screen, but he looked up at her immediately after.

He hopped up from the floor and walked to his computer desk. He began typing away at the laptop without a word to her.

“Uhm,  Ty, you  wanna invite me to the party? What’s going on?” Tandy stood behind his chair trying to catch a glimpse of the screen.

“What’s going on is the solution to  _ your _ problem. Well, more like a temporary save.”

The printer released a few papers; Ty grabbed them and spun in the desk chair to place them into her hands.  His grin was triumphant and she could see his leg bouncing in excitement.  Tandy  rolled her  eyes and  dramatically cleared her throat before looking down at the papers to read them out loud.

“Live at the Sequoia Theatre of Classical Arts. Mystic Ballet gladly presents Swan Lake. Admission for two...” Her voice gave out gradually  until she could no longer speak over the emotion growing, h er eyes  swelling with tears.

“You said your mom supported your ballet. I thought maybe the two of you could catch a show together. Find that common ground again. Spark a conversation,” Tandy remained quiet.  T ears  began  freely flowing down her cheeks,  and  she read the invitation over again. “Tandy, tell me if I overstepped. I just wanted to...” 

This time  _ his _ words were cut short when Tandy carefully placed the invite on the desk behind him, steadied her hands on his shoulders and lifted herself onto his lap, her legs straddling his. She stared at him openly, unwaveringly. Her body pressed closely to his. Chest to chest. Soft bottom to hard, corded legs. Her hands  slid to his cheek bones, framing his face, holding him in place as her lips gently, softly,  _ finally _ landed on top of his.

The first kiss was chaste, but so good. His lips were soft and warm. So damn succulent, giving her everything she never knew she wanted. She went back in for more, repeatedly tasting him, melting after every touch. His mouth tasted her in the same manner. His lips closing over hers in short soft kisses as if he feared she might stop if he changed the pace. Tandy had no intention of stopping and was more than happy to show him that. Her hands slid from his face down to his shoulders, over his chest, one hand specifically resting over his heart. He breathed in deeply and Tandy took that moment to slide her tongue into his hot, waiting mouth. He met her tongue at every thrust, the two devouring the other’s taste, drinking each other in. A hunger enveloped them then, her hands gripping him harder, his tongue delving deeper. His hand rose to her back,  and  sliding  them  down slowly he filled each hand with the swell of her ass. Massaging her gently there, the pressure from his arms encircling her body drew her closer in. Her pelvis met his and they both gasped at the sensation, coming up for air at the same time, they looked deeply at each other. Their lips swollen from tasting, testing.

“I take  your participation to mean you don’t currently have a girl,” she asked breathily.

“No , I don’t . But I’m  currently  working on it.”

Tandy gave an actual moan as she dived back into him, her mouth and hands now relentless. She made a trail from his chest back to his shoulders, down his arms and across to his chest once more. She boldly drifted downward on the next venture, lifting the edge of his t-shirt to  run her fingertips across his hard stomach . She hungered for him unlike anything ever in her life , the taste of him siphoning and feeding her all the same. 

Her moans were falling openly from her now and Ty slowed down to look at her, conveying to her without words what he wanted, hoping the sounds she made meant she was yearning for the same. Tandy took the moment of space between them to pull his shirt up and over his head. He complied immediately lifting his arms for her. Tandy repeated the action with her own shirt, crossing her arms in front to pull it over her head. Ty's hands found new mission as they slide smoothly across her newly exposed flesh. From her hips, her stomach, to underneath the plump flesh of her breasts covered in thin , lacy  fabric. He stared openly at her, the pink dusk of her nipples straining against her bra. Slowly, deliberately he pulled down the rim of one  bralette  cup, spilling her out into his waiting hand. His fingertips massaged the mound before his hot and ready mouth fell to her, suckling her like a starved man. Ty used his other hand to unfasten the clasp behind her, freeing the other breast to his touch, giving his alternate hand a purpose, until his mouth withdrew from the one to give equal love to the other side. 

Tandy wanted to squeeze her eyes closed at the sensation but refused to give up the image of his pretty mouth eating at her flesh. Her hands gripped his shoulders and she used the leverage to push herself back and forth in his lap. The friction of their jean-clad lower halves was acceptable, but Tandy struck gold when she felt the hard ridge of his erection press up to her center. Her motion switched to slow and deep, up and down, her core trying desperately to map out the shape of him. She whined his name when the want became too much. Ty raised his attention back to her soft lips and moved to lift the both of them easily from the chair. He determinedly reached the bed, and laid her far back on his pillows before spreading her legs and settling his body between them.

The weight of him pressed her further into the mattress, his kisses were unyielding and Tandy reached for him with equal fervor. Her hands ran lower along his spine until circling to the front of his pants to fumble with his belt. Ty got the message and stood up, quickly divesting the remainder of his clothes and reached into the nightstand to pull out a condom. He stopped to stare at her, spread flush on his bed, topless and eager for him.

“You drive me crazy, Tandy Bowen,” he said it with such  conviction that she visibly shivered. 

Tandy’s eyes bore into him, watching his erection. Her mouth watered in wanting to taste him, to trail her tongue along the velvety thickness and get her fill of him  until her senses were overwhelmed with his essence.

“I want you, Ty,” she breathed out, her voice so raspy and wanton that she almost didn’t recognize it.

Of course , he smirked at her, approaching her, never averting his gaze as he perched himself above her  to  unbuttoned her shorts and  slowly  pulled them down her shapely legs. 

“Tell me what you want,” he demanded. Tandy was content to let her imagination run silently, but Ty stopped undressing her, looking up at her waiting for her to answer aloud.

“I want you to touch  me , ” he pulled at her panties then. Tandy lifted her hips eagerly  to help him rid of them. After, she kicked at her socks wanting to speed up his process. He was intent on going the same studious pace. His hands were holding her thighs apart now, giving him a direct view to her glistening entrance. She couldn’t remember ever being so achingly ready.  His hands slid, t he thumb of one hand put pressure to her clit and a near scream escaped Tandy’s throat.

“You like that , baby? What else you want?”  _ He was trying to kill her; She was sure of it _ .

“Shit, Ty! Please! Please, I can’t...” She bit down hard on her bottom lip to contain herself. All bets were off when he dropped his head and covered her fully with his mouth. His tongue slide over her, pressing deep, touching every crevice of her  pink  cavity walls . He drank and sucked at her so completely, her release was quick and unstoppable, her body jerked with shock as she came unexpectedly. 

Coming down from her high, h er vision unblurred and found Ty gripping the head of his cock, sliding the condom into place. Tandy didn’t let her body recover before opening up to him again. Her legs gripped him fiercely as Ty slicked himself up with her essence , sliding his dick up and down her moist center. Finally, he aligned with her, and thrust inside, filling her to the rim. She nearly choked on her  groan at having him submerged so completely inside of her. They felt so right, so perfect, Ty remained still, deep in her cunt, relishing in their connection. 

Calling it impatience or ambition made no difference to Tandy, but she clenched her muscles tighter around his hard erection, forcing him to move. Ty raised to his arms above her on the pillow, kissing her deeply, over and over again as his hips worked at a steady rhythm below. Tandy gripped at his back, his neck, the pillows behind her, and finally found balance with her hands at his spine again. She clutched him tightly as he worked above her, inside of her, every part of her overcome by him. His mouth started a pattern from her lips, to her neck, her full breasts and back up to start again.

Not one to be stagnant, Tandy used the strength of her hips and a surge of adrenaline to flip them over. Ty leaned back into the pillows, completely content in letting her take charge. Tandy circled her hips along his pelvis, creating a delicious friction to match the chaos inside her walls. He clasped onto her hips. his  long  fingers pressing into her ass as her hips dropped up and down onto his member. Ty looked down to watch himself slickly disappear over and over again into her wet sheath.

“Fuck, Tandy! Fuck, you feel so damn good, baby,” His usual mellow voice came out naughty and unrestrained and it tipped her over the edge. Her body sped up on  top off him as it uncontrollably reached for its peak. Ty’s hips met her thrust for thrust, driving into her, fucking her so thoroughly, they both came nearly simultaneously. He caught her soft body in his arms as they both collapsed into the pillows behind him.

Only the sounds of their deep breathing could be heard in the room before Tandy gave a solid, “Damn.”

Ty’s laugh rumbled from his chest and Tandy took the opportunity to kiss the smile that had been driving her insane. One kiss turned into two, and slowly into a deep melding of lips and tongue, both forgetting they were supposed to be catching their breath. Ty pulled away first to look into her golden-brown eyes.

“I was serious,  ya know.” 

Tandy’s sex-filled brain somehow comprehended what he was eluding to.

“Ty,” she started, trying to lift herself off of his body to soften the blow. She couldn’t very well turn him down while still attached to his perfect form. Tyrone held her firmly against him, his hands were gentle against her flesh but still unyielding.

“You don’t have to answer now, but think about it, okay? It’s only been two days and I already feel closer to you than anyone else I’ve ever met. I think we can be good for each other. And good  _ to _ each other.”

“I don’t know if I can, Ty. I don’t want to hurt you.” Tandy looked away from his face.  “And  I don’t know  how to be good for anyone .”

“Then let me teach you.” 

Ty lifted her chin until she looked at him once more. His eyes pleading with hers before he was slowly kissing her lips , pulling her body down to the mattress and underneath him again for lesson number one.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? Most of this story is already written. it'll span about 8 or 9 chapters.


End file.
